


It's About Us

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [7]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Universe, Choices, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Issues, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Human/Robot, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Marvel Universe, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Overprotective, Overprotective Pietro, Pietro is being overprotective, Strict Pietro, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Telekinesis, Wanda and Vision want to be in love, X-Men Apocalypse, X-Men References, X-Men and Avengers, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, human/nonhuman, mutant love, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Vision and Wanda share their first kiss...only for Pietro to forbid Wanda from ever seeing Vision again or lose her brother.(Teenager AU/X-Men and Avenger Universe crossover)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU.  
> This fic takes place in a merging of two universes: just before Apocalypse's appearance in the movieverse of X-Men Apocalypse and the young Avengers universe (where the characters are teenagers), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Vision had been dating Wanda as well as researching love for a long time. He didn’t understand all of it, or most of the idea or feelings. But he knew he loved Wanda.  
Wanda was currently in his room as he was thinking. She nudged him, “Vision? Vision??”  
Vision stopped thinking and turned his attention to her, “Y-Yes, sorry. I'm here.”  
She smiled gently, “It’s not like you to think so deeply about things while I’m here.”  
Vision smiled, “You sparked a deep thought in my head.”  
Wanda looked surprised, “I did?”  
Vision nodded and asked her, “Wanda, I must ask… Why is it you chose me to be your friend? Most others do not regard me as one. I am a robot, I am only a shell with a beating heart.”  
Wanda thought and told him, “Why…? Well, first it was because you were the only one to find my number and text me from the school. Still don't know how you found my number. But you’re also fun to be around, you’re polite, a real gentleman, and I enjoy your company.”  
Vision smiled and nodded, “You hang out with your brother a lot too. He must be like a friend as well as a brother.”  
Wanda smiled, “Well, he’s annoying a lot as well, so I would say we’re not close friends, but we are good siblings. He is the closest family I have, You, Vision, are like a really good friend.”  
Vision smiled, “That's good. I am very glad I am a close friend.” Wanda was pink. In actuality, she thought of Vision as much more than just a friend but didn’t want to tell him, afraid that he wouldn’t understand, or turn her away for being in love with his metal body.  
Vision asked after noticing her quiet, “Is the room too humid? You're a bit flushed.”  
Wanda quickly shook her head, “N-No I am feeling fine.”  
Vision asked again, “You're sure?”  
Wanda nodded, “I am, it’s not the weather...that’s making me hot.”  
Vision asked, analyzing medical conditions he thought she had, “What else could be causing it? Are you sick? Should I inform Pietro?”  
Wanda grabbed his hand and begged, “N-No! Please don’t tell him! He’ll...get mad.”  
Vision stared at her hand in his before nodding, “I-I won't.” She noticed he was staring and she moved her hand away slowly. Vision grabbed her hand and held it, “No, it was nice… And warm.”  
Wanda smiled, “You hand is cold and smooth, and I like it. It’s relaxing.”  
Vision looked like he was going to say something but closed his mouth. He opened it again and said, “Wanda, do you like me?”  
Wanda blushed deeper and her heart raced, “Like...love-like?”  
Vision said shyly, “I've been reading up on this love emotion and I think I've diagnosed myself with being in love.”  
Wanda giggled, “Love is a feeling, not a diagnosis.” She held his hand a little tighter with ease.  
Vision said softly, “What I mean to say is that I love you.” Wanda closed her eyes and smiled, a few tears came down her face while her smile grew. Vision asked, “Did I upset you? I didn't mean for you to cry-”  
Wanda wiped her eyes and smiled again, “They’re happy tears Vision. I am overjoyed.”  
Vision asked her, “So you feel the same for me?”  
Wanda nodded, “I have long before I came to this school. I was so eager to meet you.”  
Vision smiled happily, “Really? Then I am so, so happy.”  
Wanda asked gently, “Have you ever kissed anyone?”  
Vision shook his head, “I have never really been in contact with most people before you came to the school.”  
Wanda asked, “Did you learn about it when you researched love?”  
Vision nodded, “It seemed simple.”  
Wanda sat up and said, “Let’s try then.” She cupped his metal cheeks, brought him closer, closed her eyes and kissed him. Vision was a little shocked but closed his eyes and tried to kiss her correctly, as he learned. It lasted a few seconds before she let go.  
Vision asked, “Was that right?”  
Wanda nodded, “That was a simple kiss...my first kiss.”  
Vision smiled, “My first too. May we try once more?” Wanda nodded. This time, he held her face and brought her closer for a kiss. Vision attempted to kiss a little deeper but a second later she was pulled away from him.  
Wanda looked up in fear, “Pietro-!”  
Pietro grabbed her hand and said, “I don't want to hear it.”  
Wanda pulled against him, “No, you don’t understand!”  
Pietro said sternly, “I don't want you hanging around him!” Vision was about to stand, but Wanda ushered him back down, making the call-me symbol with her free hand.  
She stated as he pulled her out, “He didn’t do anything wrong Pietro, neither did I. It was just a kiss.”  
Pietro put his hand behind her head, “Fine, then you won't have an issue telling mom.”  
Wanda had angry tears on her face as she heard that, sobbing, “So when you date dozens of girls it’s okay, but when I kiss a boy, one that I like, once it’s mom-worthy?”  
Pietro sighed and put his hand back down, “You know I worry about you. I don't want you to get taken advantage of and I don't want to be alone again.”  
Wanda said slightly angrily, “I won’t leave you, I just want to love someone else too!” The floor was rattling, objects were starting to float. “Vision wouldn’t hurt me!” They rose higher. “I won’t leave you because we’re twins, but it’s like you don’t trust me at all!” A red sphere of red magic and all the floating objects in the vicinity came around her like a shield.  
Pietro got angry again, “Fine! Love him! I don't care anymore! You can handle yourself! You don't need me anymore, I understand! So take your damn earring!” Pietro threw his earring at her and sped off. It was the one that they shared, as each had one ear pierced. And he's thrown it away. The entire school heard and felt the gigantic magnitude that followed and the sharp screaming.  
Vision ran out of the room after her, “Wanda!” She was flying, orb and all, through the fourth floor and the roof. In anger, she encapsulated the entire school in a red magic bubble, trapping everyone and her brother inside.  
Vision called out from the school, “Wanda! I know you're mad! But this won't solve anything! You need to calm down!” Many of the students had noticed what was going on and were panicking. Professor Hank and Logan were running down the floor trying to see what was happening outside.  
Hank yelled from the bottom floor, “Wanda! You need to take a deep breath! We can help you!”  
Logan grunted and shook his head, “She’s so angry, she can’t hear anyone.” Most people fell over as the school physically began moving and levitating as she lifted it out of the ground.  
Hank said in concern, “We need to stop her before she hurts anyone. Should I tranquilize her with the mutant deactivate drug?”  
Logan looked around at the sky getting closer, “Not a good idea. If we tranq her, she’ll drop the school and gravity will kill some of us.”  
Vision ran to the hall withthe earring, “This. This is what set her off.”  
Logan asked, “Why?! It's just some damn jewelry.”  
Vision sighed, “It’s Pietro’s. He threw it away at her after they fought. She has one too.”  
Hank said, “I'll get Charles and Jean. Logan, you and Vision find Pietro.” It didn’t take long for Logan and Vision to find Pietro. He was in the lawn, watching from outside as his sister raised the school way off the main ground. He was a little emotionless given the situation.  
Logan grabbed him by the collar and hissed, “Put this damn earring in and apologize for whatever the fuck you did to make her mad, you little brat.”  
Pietro struggled in Logan’s iron grip, and Vision added softly, “It would be wise to do as he said. We are reaching 750 feet above the ground.”  
Pietro growled, “You calm her down tin man! She doesn't need me.”  
Vision didn’t take any offense, and said in return, “You are the one who caused this. You are the first one who can bring her to her senses.”  
Pietro sighed and said, “Alright put me down. I'll get her to stop.” Logan harshly dropped him onto his butt. Vision handed the earring to him. Pietro quickly put the earring in and sped up the school to where Wanda was, “Wanda! I'm sorry! I-I'm just not used to us not being alone. I know we're fine now, I don't have to watch you or protect you. It's hard for me because that was the only good thing I’m able to do! I wanted to continue to be good. But you don't need me to protect you. You just need me to step back and be your brother. Please put the school back! I couldn't protect you before but I can help you now!”  
Charles told him telepathically, “She doesn't want you to stop being you, Pietro, she just wants you to accept that she’s growing up.”  
Pietro called out, “Wanda, please! I know you're just as old as I am! You are so much more mature than me. I should've just let you grow up but I didn't want to lose my little sister! I promise you can date whoever you want! I'll let you grow up! I'll even steal booze if you want!”  
Charles sent her the message telepathically, “Wanda, please calm down. All your friends are in here, your brother is in here.” Wanda looked emptily towards the school, “Jean, stand at the ready-”  
Vision cut him off and spoke, “Professor, no. I can handle this.” He appearifies his cape and flew up to Wanda and spoke to her, “No one here wants to hurt or change you. Your brother wants you to be happy, I want you to be happy and all your friends want you to be happy.” He flew right besides her and saw the tears stream from her bright scarlet eyes. He said, “Please, everyone loves you dearly. Put the school back.” He floated closer to her to kiss her.  
Pietro grumbled from the ground, “Don't have to do that in front of me…” Wanda looked a little happy and kissed back as she slowly began to lower the school down. Halfway down, she lost control from overworking her powers and began to fall down, and the school was falling down withher, until Vision swooped in to catch her.  
Vision assured her, “I’ve got you. Just focus on lowering the Institute.” Wanda focused and stopped the school from falling as Vision held her. She lowered it perfectly back into place after lowering it the remaining 300 feet. Vision set her down carefully and said, “Thank you.”  
She hugged him and said, “I’m so sorry all this happened.”  
Vision hugged her, “It's alright. You're going to be okay.”  
Wanda got out of his arms and turned around, “Pietro.” He was running towards her, without his powers.  
Pietro hugged her tight, “I'm so sorry.”  
She smiled, “I get it, you’re trying to be a good brother. I don’t mind, as long as I can see Vision a little bit too.”  
Pietro nodded, “I still don't like him but… We both can't live in mom’s basement forever.”  
Logan and Hank came over, Logan saying, “Normally, we’d scold you and put you in temporary ‘time-out’, but seeing as no one got hurt…”  
Hank said, “I do want you to be more careful. No extreme emotions.”  
Wanda said, “If I can be kept happy…”  
Pietro shrugged and said, “Hey, WaWa, I'm going for a run now that we're back on solid ground. Don't be too much trouble with your tin boyfriend.”  
She blushed and called after him, “Don’t be late to dinner! They have chicken wings tonight!”  
Vision smiled as Pietro ran off, “He won't be late.”  
Wanda smiled a little, “No he can’t…”


End file.
